


Sonia's Sword

by zacklin52



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Spoiler Warning! This story is based on beginning of Pokemon Sword and Shield. The story doesn't spoil anything too serious, it just reveals some locations and background on some characters.This story is about Sonia and the MC of the game. Some of their ages are changed and I did alter the game story a bit. Main themes are Shota-Con. You have been warned.
Relationships: Sonia/MC
Kudos: 22





	Sonia's Sword

I don't own Pokemon or anything else. This is a work of fiction that contains Shota-con themes.

"Go and deliver these items to Hop and his friend" Professor Magnolia said as she handed two packages to her assistant and granddaughter Sonia.

"Huh? I don't want to though" Sonia said as she laid on the couch reading her book.

"Honestly Sonia, I hired you as my assistant hoping you would take over my life's work but all you do is lay around all day. Getting some exercise would do you some good" Magnolia said as she pushed the packages onto Sonia.

"Well jeez if you're going to make such a big deal about then fine!" Sonia said as she stammered off with the packages.

Sonia grabbed the two packages and made off to the train station.

"Lets see, Hop and his little friend went off to take the gym challenge. So they should be making there way to Motostoke City then" Sonia thought to herself.

Sonia took the train to Motostoke City but due to some Wooloos blocking the track, the train stopped in the Wild Area just before the city. Having no choice but to get out and try to find the two boys, Sonia decided to try and find the boys in the Wild Area. The Wild Area was vast and full of powerful Pokemon but that wasn't going to be a problem after all Sonia was a accomplished trainer. She used to journey with Hop's older brother, Leon, the Galar region champion so it was safe to say that she could hold her own in a battle. Walking out the the train, she spots Hop buying some supplies.

"Hey Hop!" Sonia said as she surprised the boy from behind.

"Wah!" Hop screamed.

"Calm down Hop. Here, my grandmother told me to give you this package" Sonia said as she gave the boy one of the two packages.

"Whoa! Can you thank the Professor for me. This is so cool! I can't wait to used these" Hop said excitedly.

"So, where's your little friend. Um, what his name again" Sonia asked, a little annoyed that Hop didn't thank her even though she was the one that delivered it.

"Oh you mean Victor? He went into the Wild Area already" Hop said as he put the package in his backpack.

"Um, can you do me a BIG favor and give this package to him when you see him" Sonia said in a cutesy voice, hoping it would entice him to do her task.

Not paying attention, Hop ran off without even hearing Sonia out. All she could see was Hop running into the Wild Area waking goodbye to her. Flabbergasted by this, she couldn't help but think how much Hop was like his bother. All Sonia wanted to do was relax on her couch today and read her book, but now she has to go and find this little boy and deliver this package to him. Having no choice, she went into the Wild Area to find Victor.

"God, it's been an hour already. Where the hell is that boy! This place is huge, he could be anywhere by now!" Sonia screamed.

She decided to make her way into the East Lake Axewell to see if Victor went that way. As soon as she stepped into the lake area, rain started to drizzle down.

"Yeah no way I'm going that way" Sonia said to herself.

Sonia turned around and decided to take the other way around the lake but before she could take another step a swarm of Combee and a Vespiquen surrounded her. Wasting no time, Sonia went and reached for the Pokeballs in her bag only to find that they weren't there.

"Crap, I must have forgotten them when I rushed out to deliver these packages" Sonia realized.

Leaving no other choice, she rain into the downpour hoping to lose the swarm of Pokemon that surrounded her. After running for what felt like forever, Sonia stopped to see if she was still being chased. There was no sign of a single Combee following her anymore so she decided to catch her breath, but only one problem, she was now drenched because of the rain.

"When I find this boy, I'm going to kill him" Sonia said in a frustrated tone. All she wanted was a quiet day to herself, no work, no grandma pestering for her to get her life together, and no stress. Sonia went and sat under a tree to try relax a little.

With a hard sigh, Sonia said "Where are you Victor?"

"I'm right here" said a voice.

Surprised, Sonia looked up and saw Victor standing in front of her.

"Wah!? How did you know I was here?" Sonia asked.

"I heard someone screaming so I came over to see if they needed help" Victor said as he offered Sonia a hand.

"It's such a relief to see you. Here before I forget, my grandmother Professor Magnolia wanted me to give you this package" Sonia said as she handed Victor the package.

Victor opened the package revealing a camping set and a storage device.

"Oh wow! Thanks Sonia, you're the best!" Victor said with a grin on his face.

"Oh it was nothing" Sonia said with a even bigger smile.

"At least there's someone who appreciates me" Sonia said in her mind.

"Hey it's getting dark out" Victor said.

"Whoa. I didn't even notice. Well it's about time, I should probably get goin...." Sonia said before realizing that she had no Pokemon on her, meaning nothing to protect her from wild Pokemon. It was much to dangerous to travel at night without protection, not to mention it was still pouring rain.

"Hey listen, Victor how about I travel with you until we reach Motostoke City, I can teach you some battle tips along the way" Sonia said not wanting the Victor to realize how pathetic she was, asking a little boy for help.

"Sure! Let's set up camp for tonight. I'm pretty beat from training all day" Victor said.

"Yes! Lets camp for tonight. I need a good nights sleep after today" Sonia said with glee.

Sonia helped Victor set up camp and before long both of them took shelter inside. Sonia and Victor both were soaking wet from the rain. Inside the tent was pretty cozy, small but cozy.

"Aww crap, I have no other clothes to change into" Sonia said as soon as she realized she didn't have a extra set of clothes.

Sonia looked over at Victor who was rustling into his bag for clothes. She could ask to borrow some of his but no way that would work. He was much smaller than she was, she would never fit into his. They was only one other option left now.

"Hey listen Victor. I don't have any extra clothes to wear and I can't wear yours either, so the only other option is s-sleeping n-naked while my cloths dry overnight" Sonia said with a bright red face.

Victor was speechless. His face was also bright red from hearing what Sonia just proposed.

"U-um. Y-yeah sure. Go for it" Victor said as he took a look at Sonia's wet body.

Her clothes were soaking wet and clinging onto her body. His eyes focused on her wet green shirt that perfectly outlined her breast. He quickly noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt. This could only mean one thing, he quickly shifted his eyes to try and spot her nipples. To no surprise he saw two erect nipples poking under her shirt.

"Hey! Turn around while I change and you better not sneak a peek" Sonia said as she scolded the boy.

Victor with a big red face turned around hoping that Sonia didn't see him ogling her boobs. Sonia and Victor turned around and started to take off their wet clothes. Victor couldn't but help sneak a peak at Sonia's mature body. He saw that her upper half was completely naked. Her back was smooth like porcelain and he could see the side of her huge breasts as she wiped them down with a towel. Victor took a gulp before looking down. Her white pants clung on so tight that Victor could see the outline of Sonia's black thong. He quickly turned away as Sonia turned around.

"Hey listen, there is only one sleeping bag so we are going to have to share. You better not try anything weird you got that!" Sonia said.

"Oh for sure!" Victor said nervously.

After a few minutes Sonia jumped into the sleeping bag.

"Mmmmm! It's so soft and warm!" Sonia purred.

Embarrassed, Victor slowly crawled into the sleeping bag next to Sonia.

"We'll sleep back to back tonight okay" Sonia said.

"That works" Victor agreed.

A hour passed and neither person said a word. Sonia was too freaked out about being naked and Victor was too frustrated from her being naked. Victor could feel his that his penis was rock hard. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him but this was the first time it had lasted this long. It was becoming painful for him to hold his erection in his pants so he slowly lowered his pants, just enough to free it from the compound of his pants. Sonia wide awake next to him, remembered when she was a trainer. She was around the same age as Victor when she started on her journey. She was eighteen now, so she must have started about seven years ago and not once in her travels was she ever in a situation like this. She sighed and told herself to relax and get some sleep, tomorrow it would be all over. Sonia then felt a rustle coming from Victor's side of the sleeping bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"N-nothing" Victor quickly said.

"No it not nothing. You're definitely up to something" Sonia said as she got up and yanked the sheet off of them.

As soon as she took the cover off she was shocked. She saw Victor, penis in hand dripping precum, looking at her naked body. Both of them said nothing for a whole minute before Sonia broke the silence.

"You little pervert. What the hell are you doing?" Sonia said angrily.

Victor's red face full of embarrassment could only say "I-I', sorry. Just looking at you made it like this and it just hurts so bad and I didn't know what to do."

Sonia, who face was also red from embarrassment upon hearing that it was her that made the boy like this, said "L-look, it's fine. Just finish up your business and we'll pretend this neer happened okay?"

"I would but I don't know how to make it go away" Victor said as his eyes started to water.

"W-what do you mean you don't know how to make it go away! Just do what you were doing before" Sonia shouted.

"I tried but I don't really know what to do. Can you help me, its just so painful" Victor cried out.

Sonia sighed and said "Fine. I'll help you out bit not a word about this to anyone. If you tell anyone, I will make your life miserable."

"Yes ma'am!" Victor said in terror.

"Come here" Sonia said as she sat down and signaled the boy to come over.

Victor walked in front of Sonia with his erection in front of her face. Sonia looked at the boy's hard dick. It wasn't bad, it was around the average size for boys his age, around 4 inches fully erect. She took one of her hands and started to stroke the penis in front of her using the precum as a lubricant. She started to stroke Victor's cock faster hoping he cum faster this just made Victor wince in pain.

"Hey go slower. You're hurting me" Victor said.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go slower" Sonia apologized.

She had never given a hand job to someone before so this was a new experience for her. Maybe there wasn't enough lubrication Sonia thought. She stopped jerking the boy's dick and spat in her hand. She looked up at the boy's dick to see that it was twitching and it's head looked like it was turning purple.

"That looks painful" Sonia said as she used the hand with her spit to jerk the boy more.

Using her saliva made it easier to glide her hand up and down Victor's shaft. A few minutes later, Victor's legs started to shake and he clenched his back as he felt something big was coming.

"Hey, warn me before you c.." Sonia tried to say.

Before she could finish telling Victor to warn her, he started to shoot his load all over Sonia's face. She quickly closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come. Victor shot ropes of his cum all over Sonia's angry face. His jizz glued her eyes shut and strands covered her forehead and chin.

"Give me the towel now!" Sonia angrily demanded.

Victor quickly gave her the towel before she got even more angry at him. Sonia took the towel and wiped the cum off her face. She looked at how much cum the boy had shot and couldn't help but wonder how he was able to shoot that much for someone so young. She looked at the cum soaked towel and took a lick without thinking. Realizing what she just did, she looked at Victor to check if he saw what she just did. He definitely saw her take a lick of cum off the towel.

Sonia quickly swallowed the cum in her mouth and said "Hey, it's your turn now."

"My turn for what?" Victor said confused.

Sonia looked at Victor's limp dick still dripping with his young cum. Not saying a single word, Sonia started to lick the boy's penis. She skillfully licked all the excess cum off Victor's dick.

"You don't taste bad at all kid" Sonia said right before enveloping Victor's entire penis into her mouth.

"Sonia wait. Please, it still feels tingly" Victor pleaded.

Sonia, ignoring the boy started to suck his dick hard, sucking all the cum that was still in the boy's urethra. She started using her tongue to massage the head of the cock to try and get it hard again.

"P-please" Victor said as he grabbed Sonia's head and pulled it away.

He looked down and saw Sonia with her mouth open. She was using her tongue to swerve his cum inside her mouth. She then swallowed it all with one loud gulp.

"You do taste good" Sonia said as she licked her lips.

Seeing all of this made Victor erect again. Sonia notice the boy's erection and smiled.

"Lie down" Sonia said softly.

Victor lied down not knowing what was coming. Sonia got on top of the boy and before he could say a word she put a finger on his lips to quiet him down. She positioned her wet snatch on top of the boy's cock before slipping it in. She was soon bouncing on the entire boy's four inches. He wasn't the biggest but it got the job done. Soon the tent was filled with Sonia's moans and Victor's grunts. She could feel all of the boy inside of her and the sound of their hips slapping each other every time she bounced made her fill up with pleasure. His cock was hitting all of Sonia's right places. She started to grind on the boy as soon as she could feel herself close to orgasm.

"Sonia. I'm going to shoot it again" Victor said as she started to buck his hips.

"Go ahead and cum inside of me. I'm going to cum also. Let's cum together" Sonia moaned.

After a few seconds, both of them curled their toes as each of them reached orgasm. Sonia's body started to shake from her intense orgasm and Victor shot his seed deep into Sonia's womb. Sonia got off of Victor and curled up next to him.

"Don't say anything. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning" Sonia said as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
